Mother's in Town
by WrItInGfIcTiOn
Summary: Gigi tells her mother that she is living a successful life. She has a good job, a good home, and a good BOYFRIEND? Her mother decided to come see how her daughter's life is doing for herself and Gigi has to find a fake boyfriend.Later a kidnap :0
1. Chapter 1

**I know this chapter is short but it sets everything up. I plan on posting the next chapters soon. :) **

**I hope you like this. Please review!**

"Hey Gigi." Alex's voice seemed excited as Gigi picked up her phone.

"Alex?"

"Yeah, it's me. I was just wondering if you had anything planned for tonight."

"Ha, Alex. Do you forget who you're talking to?" Gigi laughed into the phone.

"I'll take that as you have nothing planned for tonight?"

"Besides watching some sappy, romantic movie with a tub of ice cream and box of tissues, no."

"Ok then, perfect!"

"Why? Do you have another blind date for me?" Gigi shouted sitting up.

"No, no. I just thought we could hang out."

"Oh, ok. Sounds good. So I'll see you later?"

"Wait Gigi-" Alex desperately stopped her from hanging up.

"Yeah?"

" Mmm- Why don't you meet me at my bar tonight, about 9 o'clock? There's going to be a band playing then and I might be able to help you find someone."

"Really?" Alex could hear Gigi's voice get higher with excitement.

"Yeah." Gigi hung up and Alex returned to his work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another short chapter, but don't worry I'll update like, today. Please review! I beg you to!**

"ALEX!" Gigi ran over and took her normal seat at the bar. Alex was serving a short, bald man a drink when he saw her.

"Oh, hey Gigi. Give me just a minute." Alex walked over and got them two martinis then sat beside her.

"I'm really nervous, I mean I've never really 'looked' for guys before. Well, I've never really been out on a Saturday night. I mean I have, just-"

"Gigi." Alex grabbed her shoulder which made her stop talking. "Don't be nervous. I'm here." He smiled.

"Ok, ok." She took a drink of her martini then turned around in her seat. "So how do you 'pick' a guy?"

"Well…" Alex turned around in his seat like Gigi had moments ago and leaned back against the bar. "Let me see." Alex looked around the room until he spotted a man wearing a suit walking towards them.

"Him." Alex said lifting his finger.

"Who?" Gigi frantically looked around the room. Alex quickly turned back towards the bar but continued talking to her.

"He's about to come ask you to go dance with him. Say yes, and I'll be right here at the bar. If there's a change of _plans_ call me so I know not to wait for you." Gigi slapped his arm as Alex smirked.

"You know I'm not like that." She smiled but was interrupted when the man in the suit stepped in front of her.

"Hello there. I couldn't help but notice you from across the room, and notice that you're not out dancing. That's a shame because I bet you'd be a great dancer."

"Thank you- um- what's your name?" Gigi asked.

"Oh, my manners. I'm sorry, my name is Jack. And you-"

"Gigi. My name's Gigi."

"That's a lovely name." Alex laughed at the man's comment bringing Jack's attention to him.

"Oh, is this your boyfriend?"

"No, no. He's just my good friend." Gigi said.

"Well then, he wouldn't mind if we went dancing." Jack asked, still looking at Alex.

"No. He wouldn't." Jack extended his hand allowing Gigi to follow him to the dance floor.

* * *

"Alex, can you take me home?" Gigi lightly touched his shoulder, her eyes watering.

"Gigi, are you crying?" She quickly wiped away any signs of tears and shook her head.

"No, I'm just really tired."

"Gigi-"

"Can you please just take me home?"

"Yeah, ok. Let me just get my jacket from my office. Stay here, I'll be right back." He patted her back them hesitantly left.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex's arm was wrapped around Gigi's waist and his jacket was draped over her shoulders. He let go of her and opened the car door. She sat down then he walked over to his side and did the same.

"Gigi." Alex stared at the wheel of his car not moving a single muscle. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened Alex, I'm just tired." Gigi let out a weak laugh.

"Gigi." Alex stated again, obviously knowing she was lying.

"He just wasn't interested in a relationship, that's all." Alex didn't want to pry because he knew she was on the verge of tears, so he just nodded and started to drive.

* * *

"This is it." Gigi said when they got to her apartment.

"Mk." They stood their awkwardly for a few seconds until she broke the silence.

"Would you like to come in?" she offered opening the door.

"Oh yeah, sure." Alex walked into her apartment as she set her clutch on the kitchen bar. "Wow. How many chick-flicks do you have?" he asked rummaging through her shelves of movies and laughing.

"Hey, don't laugh. I'm a hopeless romantic." she joined him by the shelves and joined him in laughing.

"So which one's your favorite?"

"Why don't you guess? You seem to know everything about everyone."

"Ok. Hmmm…let's see." Alex scanned through the titles of all the movies then said, "Pride and Prejudice."

"Excuse me?" Gigi looked at him dumbfounded.

"Am I right?"

"Yes. How did you know, I've never told you-"

Alex placed his thumb under her chin and titled her face up so she was looking him in the eyes. "Because I know you." He broke eye contact and walked over to the movie shelf again.

"Why don't you get the ice cream and tissues and I'll get the movie." He picked Pride and Prejudice from the shelf and went over to her TV.

"What?"

"When I called you I can't help but remember you telling me you were going to watch a sappy romantic movie with ice cream and a box of tissues. I don't want to ruin your plans."

"How sweet." Gigi said while she walked into the kitchen. "You do know Pride and Prejudice is a really long movie though."

"I have time."


	4. Chapter 4

They had fallen asleep halfway through the movie and stayed that way throughout the night. Alex was lying on the couch with Gigi beside him, his arm wrapped around her and her head lying on his chest. It was now eight in the morning and Gigi's phone, which was set on the side table, started ringing.

"Mmm…" Gigi groaned. She hugged closer to Alex, then realized where she was. She jumped up, which startled Alex, and he awoke too.

"Uhh..what time is it?" Alex asked hoarsely.

"It's eight o'clock." Gigi reached for her phone to see who was calling. "Oh no, no…"

"What?" Alex sat up halfway looking worried.

"It's my mom." She quickly answered the phone just in time to hear her mother's nagging voice.

"Gigi, is that you?"

"Yes mother." Gigi looked at Alex and rolled her eyes. He laughed and made his way to the kitchen.

"So darling, how is your boyfriend? Has he not left you yet?" her mother joked.

"Ha, um, what boyfriend."

"Well the one you were telling me about. The tall, muscular, fair haired man of yours."

"Wh- Oh yes, him. We're doing great, getting very serious mother." Alex, who was making toast, looked up in confusion.

'What?' he mouthed.

Gigi put her finger up letting him know she'd explain later. "Is that all mom?"

"I just wanted to let you know I'm going to be stopping by tomorrow."

"Wait what? On such short notice?"

"Mhm, see you tomorrow. I love you." her mom hung up the phone before Gigi could say another word.

"Uh!" She threw her phone on the couch and stormed over to the table where Alex was eating his toast and had another one on a plate for Gigi.

"Thanks." She said as she began nibbling on her toast.

"So, um. You don't really have a boyfriend, do you?"

"No! I don't, and my mom's going to be here _tomorrow_!"

"So? Just tell her you two broke up or something."

"But I can't. I made up this whole other story about my life being so successful, which includes having a successful, devoted boyfriend! I have to find someone to act like we're together, just for a few days. Can you please help me?"

"Hm, what do you mean?"

"Can you help me find a guy? Pleeease, you know I can't do this by myself."

"I mean I guess."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're like the best friend I've ever had!" She threw her arms around his neck and continued thanking him. He slowly rubbed her back not wanting to let go.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's hopeless! There is not one guy that is interested in me, or being my 'fake boyfriend!' What am I supposed to do?" Gigi was pacing in Alex's office as he sat in his desk chair.

"Why is getting a 'fake boyfriend' so important to you?"

"Because. My whole life my mother has criticized every move I make! Everything I do is wrong, it's like I'm her greatest mistake. No, it's not like, I am! Honestly, I can't even get a fake boyfriend! How pathetic am I?" Gigi collapsed on the couch in his office and began crying.

"Whoa, Gigi." Alex rose from his chair and sat beside her on the couch. "You are not pathetic."

"But I am. I don't even understand why you're my friend! I don't deserve you."

"Gigi, I'm your friend because I like about you." He held her face in his hands and wiped her tears away. "Come here." He tightly hugged her and let her cry into his shirt.

"If this is so important to you, I'll be your 'fake boyfriend' while your mother's here."

"Really?" Gigi's voice was muffled and quiet.

"Sure."

"Thank you so much."

* * *

"Come in!" Gigi yelled from her kitchen. She was making her mom's favorite meal, pasta with marinara sauce. She was stirring the sauce, her famous recipe, and had the noodles already on the plates.

"Hey there." Alex walked into the kitchen with a bottle of wine and set it on the counter.

"You look good." She said, straightening out his collar. "You don't even realize how much this means to me."

"Well, seeing how you've told me that every other minute I think I do." he laughed. She playfully hit his arm then returned to her sauce.

"My mom is only staying here for three days. Do you think you can stay away from your many girlfriends that long?"

"Oh come one, many girlfriends?"

"You didn't answer my question." Gigi said as she poured the sauce over the three plates on the table.

"Yes, I can." Alex got three crystal glasses from the cabinet and followed behind Gigi setting them on the table.

"My darling!" Gigi's mom burst through the door unannounced with a duffle bag in hand.

"Mom." Gigi placed the sauce pan in the sink and went to embrace her mother.

"Where is he?" she asked, trying to look past Alex.

"Who?"

"Your boyfriend."

"Mom, you're looking right at him." Gigi fake laughed.

"Oh," she walked towards him and looked him up and down, "I thought you said tall, handsome, and muscular."

"Mom-" Gigi interrupted.

"No, it's fine. Let her have her opinion." Alex said, obviously hurt by her comments.

"Mom, why don't we eat?"

"The sauce seems spicy." her mom complained. She was sitting opposite to Alex and Gigi who were sitting together. Alex lightly placed his hand over Gigi's and looked her in the eyes.

"I think it's great."

"Well thank you- sweetie." Gigi said as Alex squeezed her hand.

"Well I feel tired, and I don't want to get in y'alls way." her mother said winking.

"Mother!"

"No, don't mind me, I'll just be getting to bed. But before I go, let me see a kiss."

Alex chocked on his drink then looked up. "Ha, I'm sorry. What?"

"A kiss. Come one, I know Gigi wouldn't mind. Let me tell you, her first kiss when she was 18 was in the house during a party she was having. Quite the rebel she was-"

"Mom!"

"No honey, it's ok. I bet Alex would like to hear about this."

"Yes I think I would." Alex said, leaning in with interest. Gigi buried her face in her hands as her mom continued the story.

"So see, I told Gigi I was staying at work pretty late so she decided to have a party behind my back. Her friends brought a keg and that was the first time she got drunk. The 'bad' football player decided to take advantage of this and when I got home I found her half-naked in my room with him! I got there before anything major happened, but let me tell you she was wild-"

"Mother!" Gigi yelled, her voice reaching an angry tone. "Stop!"

"She's a little touchy about that subject, but she said that you two were getting very serious so I thought you should know about her past. How long have y'all been together?"

"About a year." Gigi answered before Alex, trying to make sure that the story she had told her mother stayed the same.

"Yeah. We've been together for a long time." Alex added.

"I see. So I'm guessing y'all have kissed."

"Mhm." Alex answered.

"So why won't you kiss in front of me darling? You're not lying to me are you?" her mom asked suspiciously.

"Of course not mom."

"Ok, then show me a kiss."

"Ok." Gigi uncomfortably looked at Alex who then looked at her. She was scared that he would drop the act then, but instead he followed through. He quickly forced his lips on hers putting one hand on her neck and the other intertwined in her hair. He barely pulled back, their lips still partially touching. He placed another kiss on her upper lip and stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, but slowly pulled away and faced her mother. Gigi was completely shocked, but she broke out of her trance and she too faced her mother.

"Ok, I'll be going to bed." Gigi's mother silently left the room leaving the couple with a blank stare.

"So-"

"Yeah, that was um.."

"That was nice." Gigi finally admitted.

"Yeah, it was."

"I mean, it was nice of you to help me. You didn't have to, but thanks." She finally looked towards him, only to find he was looking at her.

"It's no big deal. I didn't mind, I mean- I don't mind helping you…"

"Yeah.." After another awkward silence they both got up from their seats and began picking up the dishes.

"I didn't know you were such a great cook." Alex said as he rinsed the excess sauce from a plate.

"Thanks, but I'm not that good. When I was little I always dreamed of owning my own little Italian bistro. I know it's stupid-"

"No it's not. I think that's a good dream to have."

"Thanks." Gigi stood beside him rinsing off another plate. "Also thanks for everything. Helping me clean up, helping me with my mother, you're too good to me."

"I only do what I think someone deserves. I can see what you mean though, about your mother also criticizing." Gigi laughed along with Alex until he brought up the story her mother told.

"Gigi, I didn't know what kind of story your mother was going to tell. I wouldn't have told her to continue if I had known-"

"Alex, it's fine. You couldn't have known."

"I know, but you told her to stop and I shouldn't have gone against you. And she was way out of line telling me that. I'll just forget about it."

"Alex, really it's ok. Anyway, that's not one of those stories you can just forget. I just hope you don't look at me differently now that you know."

"Gigi, what happened wasn't your fault." Alex put the dish he was washing in the dishwasher and took the one from Gigi doing the same. He wiped the water off his hands with a dish towel and walked back to the table to get the wine bottle. Gigi washed the last dish and finally decided to speak.

"I should have been more careful. But you know what bugs me the most? It's that I don't even remember my first kiss. And I'm that romantic person who wants to scrapbook about every kiss I have." Gigi said shaking her head. She was able to hold back her tears, but she was so frustrated she felt like breaking something.

"Gigi." he couldn't think of anything to say that would comfort her. He already told her it wasn't her fault, but he felt like that wasn't enough.

"No, Alex. Really, I'll be fine. It's just bothering me now since my mother brought it back up, but I'll get over it. Really, I hate smothering you with all my problems, because trust me I have many." Gigi tried to laugh, but it only made her tear up.

"Gigi." Alex pulled her over to her couch and set her down. He lay down so they were in the same position they were in when they fell asleep watching the movie the other night. He continuously brushed through her hair with her fingers and gently rubbed her back. "Gigi, what happened with you and the football player?"


	6. Chapter 6

"He was my first love. I know that sounds cheesy, but it's true. He was the first guy I ever loved, and I had strong feelings for him. My mother told me and said she was staying at work late, so I decided it was a perfect opportunity for me to get closer to him. I called him and invited him over, but instead of him coming alone he called all his friends and even brought a keg. I kept trying to clean up after everyone which made him mad. He said I didn't know how to have fun, so he ran off and started making out with this random drunk girl. He said she knew how to have fun, so I decided to do the same as her. I drank and drank until I can barely remember what happened. I just know what my mother told me, and I'm scared she didn't tell me everything as not to break my heart. I've never, been with, anyone because I believe in waiting until marriage. You can laugh, I don't care, because I want it to be special. After the party when I called him I told him about my beliefs and he said that was fine. He told me he really liked me and wanted to make it work. I was told to meet him at his house that night so we could work some stuff out, so I snuck out of the house and planned to meet him there. I had this whole romantic evening planned out, you know how I am. I'm always imagining my life as a movie. When I got to his house I figured out his parents weren't home, but I wasn't thinking. I went in and he took me to his room. Instead of talking he locked the door and we immediately started making out. See, his kisses were so forceful, I didn't feel anything but fear. He seemed so desperate, and though at first he started off slow, he escalated to the point where he was throwing me around. I tried to tell him to stop, but he continued to try and corner me. I always have imagined someone who would treat me with care, like porcelain. But he didn't. That's when I figured out that to him I was just a challenge. I finally was able to get out and later when I called him I was made aware that he had run off with that drunk girl at the party. I was crushed, but I never told my mom about any of that. I've never told anyone until now. Until you."


	7. Chapter 7

Alex listened to the Gigi's story, the whole time continuing to rub her back and brush through her hair. Her story broke his heart, making him wonder why such a wonderful person had such bad things happen to her.

"I've never told anyone until now. Until you." At the moment Alex wanted to pick her up, sweep her off her feet, and kiss her. He wanted to show her how much he cared, how gentle he would be with her and how careful he would be around her.

"I always have imagined someone who would treat me with care, like porcelain" Alex knew he would treat her like that, and he longed to show her then. But, instead he just held her tighter, whispering 'it's ok' over and over again.

"Alex." Gigi said after a few minutes of silence.

"Mhm." he answered, sleep fighting to take over.

"I know this sounds weird, but when you kissed me earlier and I said it was nice, I meant the kiss. Well, I mean I said it was nice of you to do it, which was true, but I meant the actually kiss."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You were just so- sweet about it. Honestly, I expected you to be more of the forceful kinds of guys, not very sincere."

"Gigi, I know I'm known for being that guy who 'plays' girls, and I hate to admit it but usually I am more of the forceful kind. With you though, it's different. I care about you."

"You've changed so much since I first met you. At first you- you just seemed not to…"

"Care, I know."

"Yeah, but you've changed." Alex could feel Gigi smiling against his shirt.

"It's getting late; you should probably get settled in your room.

"Mhm." She slowly got up and that's when Alex realized she was holding onto his hand. "Goodnight." Alex kissed her cheek in a friendly way, and then she released his hand and made her way to her room. She reached her doorway then turned around.

"Hey Alex."

He looked up over the couch and gave her his attention.

"Thank you, for everything.


	8. Chapter 8

"Honey, why is your boyfriend sleeping on the couch? Did y'all have a fight?" Gigi's mother's face was hovering over hers.

"Ah, mom! You scared me." Gigi swung her legs over the side of her bed and fixed her hair. She had on a pair of shorts and a loose sweatshirt.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't know." Gigi stretched as she yawned, then she got up and left the room.

"If there's a problem honey you can tell me." Gigi's mother followed Gigi on her heels all the way to the kitchen where Gigi met Alex.

"What problem?" Alex asked. He was already dressed in his work uniform (pants, dress shirt, tie) and was eating a bowl of cereal. When Gigi entered the room he stood up and met her.

"Why did you sleep on the couch?" her mother ordered.

"I guess I just lost track of time. I told Gigi to go ahead and go to bed because I was going to be up pretty late working on stuff for the bar. I ended up just falling asleep there."

"Mhm." her mother responded. She obviously didn't like him and found his excuses weak. "So where are you heading off to?"

"Work." He said as he grabbed his jacket and suitcase. He came over to Gigi and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Gigi again was surprised. First, she hadn't expected him to kiss her, but she also hadn't expected him to say that he loved her.

"I love you too."

"Wait, Alex. I really haven't had enough time to bond with you. I have a lot of questions to ask you." Gigi's mom said in the fakest voice ever. "Why don't I come to work with you?"

"Um, what?" Alex asked. "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure if me being busy at work is going to be a good time for _bonding_."

"No, no I understand. Anyway, I need to run some errands today."

"Mom, I'm not going to work today. It's not like you're going to be alone or anything." Gigi quickly said.

"I know, it's just I see you all the time."

"Not really." Gigi whispered, but her mom did not hear her. She continued on with her constant criticizing.

"I guess we could go shopping today, since you don't seem to have a very good choice of style." she said looking Gigi up and down.

"Oooook, well I'll see you two tonight." Alex quickly left before he got caught in the middle of a cat fight.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm going out!" Gigi's mother yelled as she walked out the door.

"Wait, mom, where are you going?" Gigi called from her room.

"Out!"

* * *

When Gigi's mom arrived at the bar she was ready to see what Alex was really like. She had her suspicions about him and she was trying to find anything she could to split her daughter and him up. She walked up to the podium where a blonde was taking table orders.

"Table for one?" the woman asked.

"No, I'm here to see Alex. He is my daughter's boyfriend."

The blonde laughed then shook her head. "Alex doesn't do girlfriends, trust _me_."

"Where is he right now? Can I see him?"

"M'am, he's in his office right now."

"Is he busy?"

"He's _busy_ alright." The woman winked as she said this.

"Busy?" Gigi's mom asked, getting the idea.

"Look, I'm not supposed to allow anyway back there, but I can tell you care about your daughter and you don't want her to get hurt. Let me take you there."

"Thank you dear. I really do appreciate it."

* * *

The brunette slowly placed herself on the couch, pulling Alex on top of her by his tie. He propped himself up over her allowing her to smash their lips together. She grabbed the hair on the back of his head bringing him closer.

"What about my place, tomorrow night." She asked between his forceful kisses. He immediately stopped himself, sitting up on the other side of the couch.

"I can't do this." he whispered.

"Why not?" She placed herself on his lap as he placed his hands on her hips. "I know you want to." She met his lips with passion, and he returned with more. He moved his hand up to face cupping her cheek.

"No." His muffled voice said against her lips

"Why not?" She pulled harder on the hair on the back of his head, trying to pull him in.

"Because." He quickly jumped up and away from her. "I'm in love with someone else."


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm home!" Alex said cheerfully as he walked through the door.

"Alex!" Gigi ran to him and they both hugged. They stayed with each other's arms wrapped around the other for a few minutes, then Gigi finally stepped back.

"I made your favorite! Chicken stir fry with a hint of alcohol. Come on." She took his suitcase and set it on the floor as he put his jacket on the coat rack. The whole time this was going on Gigi's mom was giving Alex the death stare.

"So, Alex, how was work today?" Gigi's mom asked between clenched teeth.

"Very productive-"

"I bet it was." Alex who was holding Gigi around the waist and looked her mother confused.

"Yeah."

"Well then, why don't we eat?" Gigi offered, running to the table which already had food placed on it. Alex slowly sat down beside Gigi, still looking at her mother who was staring at him with squinted eyes.

"So what exactly did you do at work today, Alex?" Gigi's mother asked.

"Mom, I don't think he wants to talk about work as soon as he gets home-"

"But I think you really should know about what he did."

"Alex, what did you do?" Gigi asked, worried.

"I honestly don't know."

"Then mom, please, enlighten me." Gigi's voice was desperate and irritated.

"I visited you at work today Alex. They said you were _busy_. I knew something was wrong so I went to see for myself. I went to your office Alex."

"Oh no. Please, let me explain-"

"Go ahead Alex, explain to my daughter why I saw you pinning a woman, other than my daughter, against your couch and sticking your tongue down HER throat. Yes Alex, please do explain."

"Alex?" Gigi whimpered.

"Gigi, I'm sorry-"

"Get out." Gigi stated.

"Gigi, please-" she stood up and walked towards the door.

"GET OUT!" she yelled, opening the door and pointing out.

"Gigi…" he tried to hold her arm but she pushed him away.

"I said get out, please." Tears were now streaming down her face as she handed Alex his jacket and suitcase. He took them and left, feeling he had done enough damage.

"Honey, I'm so sorry-"

"No mom, you're not! This is what you wanted! You want me to be alone! So are you _finally_ happy?"

* * *

"Gigi, Alex is here to see you." Janine said. Gigi was sitting at her new desk in her new office. "Do you want me to send him away?"

"No, I need to talk to him." Gigi said, setting her pencil down.

"Ok." Janine returned a minute later with Alex. "Here he is."

"Gigi-"

"Alex I'm sorry."

Alex looked at her with a surprised expression. "What? What do you have to be sorry for?"

"I over reacted. You aren't really dating, you were my 'fake boyfriend,' it's not like we were committed. You had the right to do _whatever _with _whomever_ you wanted to. I was just, surprised."

"No, Gigi. I was way out of line. I kept telling you how much I cared for you, then I turned around and 'cheated' on you-"

"Alex you didn't 'cheat' on me!"

"But I did, Gigi."

"Alex, really it's ok. I just want to go back to being friends."

"But I don't." Gigi stared at him with her big puppy dog eyes, wondering what she had done to make him not want to repair their friendship.

"Why?" she choked out.

"Gigi, nothing really happened between me and, that girl besides kissing. I stopped it."

"But why?"

"Because I don't love her. I love someone else. Gigi, I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

"Alex-"

"No, Gigi. Hear me out. When your mother asked us to kiss, I was so happy. That kiss meant something to me. Gigi, I felt something and I know you did too."

"So?"

"So, I don't want to be with any _other_ girl. I want to be with you."

"But Alex, we couldn't even make it three days in a fake relationship. And you know how many times I've been hurt. I need a stable relationship. Alex, you just aren't the kind of guy to be with one girl."

"But I'll change for you. You even admitted that I've changed since I first met you."

"Yes, but not enough. I couldn't stand walking into your office to find you with another woman."

"But I want to be _fully_ committed to _you!" _

"Alex-"

"Just give me one more chance. At least prove your mother wrong. She's leaving tomorrow." He had her backed up against the wall and he was holding her hand, rubbing circles into her palm.

"Alex-"

"Please-" he whispered. Gigi looked up into his eyes, her mind conflicted.

"One chance." She whispered.

"Thank you." he said, lightly kissing the tip of her nose. "I promise I will make it up to you."


	12. Chapter 12

"You gave him a second chance?" Gigi's mom yelled horrified.

"Yes mother. We talked about what happened and worked things out."

"But you can't trust him!"

"Mom, give it up. Why can't you just accept the fact that I'm happy?" Gigi asked setting the table.

"Because you're not. He's going to hurt you, again."

"No, he's not." Gigi stirred her potato stew and spooned it into three bowls.

"And why are you cooking so much? I feel like this all is set up! You're trying to act like you're life is perfect-"

"Well, mother, if you actually paid attention to me as a child and now you would know that I _love_ to cook."

"So is Alex eating with us tonight, or do you think he's _working_ late in his office?"

"I cannot wait for you to leave tomorrow." Gigi responded to her mom's rude comment.

"Can you watch the stew? I need to get dressed." Gigi asked, handing the spoon to her mother who had been looking over her shoulder.

"Mhm."

* * *

Gigi came out of her room wearing a navy blue top with white lace and her favorite pair of skinny jeans. Alex was sitting on the couch when he heard her door shut.

"Wow, you look good." Alex said, his eyes glued on Gigi.

"Why thank you." Gigi said beaming.

"I bet he says that to all the girls he-"

"Mother I think you've been stirring long enough." Gigi picked up the bowls and placed them on the table. Everyone took their normal seats and began eating.

* * *

"It could have used more salt." Gigi's mom stated as she stood and left for her room. As soon as she was gone Alex and Gigi started laughing.

"Wow." Alex picked up the empty bowls and went to put them in the sink. "Your mother is just sooooo charming isn't she?" When he turned to walk he ran right into Gigi who was carrying the leftovers. The pan fell from her hand and she too fell to the ground. Alex fell over her, barely catching himself so they were only centimeters away. They looked into each other's eye for a moment, then Gigi started laughing. Alex joined in when he saw the bits of stew on her face.

"Let me get that." She said quietly, slowly getting closer to his face. She wiped off a piece of stew with her finger, then licked it off her finger. He sat still staring at her as she leaned in even closer.

"Why don't you…." she hastily stood up leaving him on the floor. "Help me clean up."

"Ha, you're very cruel, you know that? Can you at least give me a hand?" He extended his hand up asking her to help him. She held onto his hand only to be pulled down on top of him. They both started laughing until they heard that familiar voice they both hated.

"Do you two need to get a room?"Gigi's mother stood towering over them with a disapproving look covering her face.

"No, mother." Alex helped Gigi up and she brushed some of the large pieces off her.

"We don't want a repeat of Mr. Football player do we? Did you let your dear love here get you drunk too?"

"Mother-"

"Are you going to turn into one of his little 'flings?' You know, I really thought you'd learn your lesson the first time-"

"Shut up! Why won't you just leave me alone?" Gigi cried. She grabbed her coat and headed for the door.

"Gigi, where do you think you're goin'?" her mother asked.

"Away from you!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Gigi where are you going?" Alex asked, following Gigi as she walked down the sidewalk next to the busy road.

"I don't know!" She said flailing her arms in the air.

A shabby man stepped in front of her making her stop."Hey Missy, is this man bothering you?"

"No, he's fine. Thank you sir." At that time Alex walked up beside her and took hold of her hand protectively.

"Thank you for your concern but she's fine."

"I was just making sure, she was fine. Obviously, she is." the man commented, placing his hand on her hip and looking her over. She quickly pushed his hand off and continued walking. Alex pushed the man out of his way and followed behind her.

"Gigi, you can't just wander around the streets at night. It's dangerous."

She abruptly turned towards him and shouted, "I don't care Alex! I don't care." She couldn't hide her tears anymore and fell into his welcoming arms.

"Come home with me tonight. Just until you can figure things out." He patted her back as she nodded into his chest.

* * *

"You can't go to sleep in that." Alex said after they had entered his apartment.

"I didn't bring anything else." Gigi helplessly responded looking at her clothes that were covered in potato stew.

"Wait here." Alex disappeared into his room then returned with one of his baby blue work shirts. "You girls wear these a lot."

"Yeah, when you're staying with your boyfriend or after, you know. But I'm guessing all the girls you have over always end up wearing one of your shirts." Alex bent his head down in shame, knowing that that's what she thought of him.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't necessary." Gigi automatically felt bad because she knew Alex was different now.

"No, it's ok. You don't have to wear it-"

"No, it's fine. Really." Gigi took the shirt from him as he pointed her towards the bathroom. When she came out Alex was sitting on the couch wearing a long pair of Joe Boxers and a T-shirt.

"Hey, I changed the sheets on the bed for you-"

"Wait, where are you sleeping?"

"I'll just sleep on the couch."

"Alex, no. You've been so nice to me, I'm not going to kick you out of your own bed." Gigi sat down on the couch beside Alex in attempt to convince him she could sleep on the couch.

"Gigi, really come on." Alex showed her where his room was and let her get situated.

"Goodnight." he said, turning to leave.

"Wait, Alex."

"Yes?" Gigi was sitting on the edge of the bed, a single tear slipping down her face. "Gigi, what's wrong?" He stood right in front of her looking down trying to make eye contact.

"I know I've been such a pain and I'm sorry. I have so many problems, I'm always crying, I-"

Alex steadily leant in towards her, placing his arm beside her on the bed and closing the distance between their faces. When their lips touched Gigi automatically grabbed the back of his neck as she backed up allowing him to prop himself up above her. She lay back in the pillows as she kissed his bottom lip. Her lips were quivering and he could tell she was nervous and uncomfortable.

"Gigi, I'm not going to take advantage of you."

"I know," she said stroking his face, "It's just I love you so much." She lifted herself back up and kissed him.

"We can take this slow." He turned around so he was laying next to her and began rubbing her arm. "I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah." Gigi turned over and cuddled into Alex.

"Will you marry me?" Alex asked. He stopped rubbing her arm and stayed still. She was quiet for a minute, then sat up.

"What happened to taking this slow?" she asked.

"We can, it's just I want to fully commit myself to you, I just- I.."

"Alex. Yes."

"What?" he shot up and faced the smiling girl next to him.

"I'll marry you."

**Please review! I haven't had one review yet! Should I stop here or should I keep writing?**

**I'll stop if no one reviews!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Do you think we're moving too fast? I mean, marriage?" Gigi sat at the bar while Alex was working on budgets. She was fidgeting with her fingers waiting for a response.

"Nah." Alex stopped calculating and looked up at her. "Maybe."

Gigi turned towards Alex finally looking him in the eyes. "We haven't even been on a real date yet. At least not an official one. We haven't shared any of those memories that make people cry at weddings."

"You're right."

"What?"

"We haven't done any of those things. I guess I thought if I asked you to marry me then you'd believe that I'd be faithful. But I was wrong. I don't want to rush into anything."

"Neither do I."

"Then-" Alex stacked up his papers and looked at Gigi. "I will pick you up tomorrow at seven." Gigi walked into Alex's open arms which he wrapped around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent.

"Thank you." she whispered into his ear.

* * *

When Gigi returned home there was a small sticky note on the refrigerator.

_"Dear Gigi, _

_I enjoyed my time with you though you left without saying goodbye. _

_-Mom" _

Gigi couldn't help but laugh at her mother's note, thankful she was out of her hair. The only good thing about her mother being there was the fact that Alex also stayed there. Now she was lonely in an empty house and didn't know what to do with herself. There was no one to cook for, no one to watch a movie with her, she was just alone.

Gigi draped her coat over the nearby chair and set her purse and keys on the bar as usual. She was anxious about her date with Alex and how it would go. Going out as friends was always easy for them, but this was different. She felt nervous. She didn't know what to wear, she didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to do.

* * *

Gigi spent her whole day preparing for her date. She had picked out a red cocktail dress and spent hours doing her hair. At seven she was pacing around her apartment wondering where Alex was. Her excessive pacing was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey Alex." Gigi pecked Alex's cheek then took the flowers he had in his hand. "Thanks."

"No problem." he held out his hand and took Gigi's when she returned to his side.

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Rosa? This place is extremely expensive, and classy! You should have told me, I would have worn something more-"

"Gigi, you look great." Alex said rubbing her arms while facing her. "Trust me. Now come on, we have reservations."

"Ok." Gigi followed Alex to the front desk where they were taken to their seats. It was a table for two with a candle centerpiece. Alex had planned it just like one of the scenes out of Gigi's romantic movies.

"This is perfect. You got like _everything_ right." Gigi's eyes were shining and her face was glowing with excitement. Alex pulled out her chair and she sat down. There was already a small salad placed in front of them and their glasses were already filled with wine. Gigi stabbed a piece of lettuce and lifted the fork to her lips. She was about to eat it when someone called her name.

"Gigi, is that you?" she glanced over to a tall, tan man then back at her salad. Then she realized who he was and dropped her fork, quickly looking back towards him.

"Oh my goodness."

"Yeah, I'm back from Pittsburg. I was gone longer than I thought, on business, and when I got back a few days ago I realized I didn't have your number."

"Excuse me, who are you?" Alex asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Alex, this is the guy I was with that one night when I called you for advice and you told me to run." Gigi whispered across the table.

"You mean the guy you were making out with?" Alex's eyes got wide as Gigi bit her bottom lip and shook her head 'yes.'

"Hello, I'm still here." the man answered waving his hand. "If this is a bad time I can-"

"Maybe that would be best-" Alex started.

"No, no." Gigi assured, getting a dirty, confused look from Alex. "I don't think you've met my-" Gigi didn't know what to say. She knew Alex didn't enjoy labeling his 'relationships.' While she was still thinking Alex decided to fill in the blank.

"Boyfriend. Hi, I'm Alex." Alex coldly shook the stranger's hand.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know I was intruding. I also didn't know Gigi had a boyfriend. She moves on fast doesn't she? I might try calling her next week, see if she's available." They both looked at him, not able to tell whether he was joking or not. After awhile of complete awkward silence the man grabbed a chair and sat beside Gigi. He scooted his chair closer to her until they were practically touching. By this time Alex was fuming and was gripping the edge of the table.

"So, we really need to get together sometime. I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." said, reaching for Gigi's hand. She hastily drew her hand away from the table and placed it on her lap.

"Ha, um, maybe later." Alex could tell Gigi was trying to be polite, and he knew she was in a weird situation, but he wished she would tell this guy to leave her alone. He felt like if he started yelling at the guy Gigi would think he was over protective, and no girl likes a guy who easily gets jealous.

"You know, after your 'date' why don't you come back with me to my apartment and we can finish what we started-"

"Ok, I've had enough. Gigi lets go." Alex threw back his chair and helped Gigi out of hers.

"Yeah." she willingly accepted his invitation to leave.

"I don't think she wants to go." the man said.

"Excuse me-" at that moment the most unexpected thing happened. Alex turned around in time to see the man lift a gun to the ceiling and shoot. His instincts took over and he grabbed Gigi around the waist dragging her to the ground with him. Alex pushed her under the nearest table and sat in front of her. People were screaming and running around in sheer terror, ciaos taking over. Some people were able to run out the door, but others did the same as Alex and Gigi and hid under tables. Alex held onto Gigi while everything was going on, but soon he felt her being pulled away.

"Alex!" Gigi screamed, being dragged from under the table.

"Let go of her!" Alex could see the man's large hand grab Gigi's wrist and handcuff it to the other. He pulled her up to her feet along with Alex, who he handcuffed as well. He held the gun to Gigi's head.

"Follow me or I'll shoot her." Alex nodded and followed beside Gigi. The man pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "I have an extra. We ran into a- problem- just meet me at the front." he placed his phone back into his pocket and forcefully pushed the two forward. When they left the building there was a black van parked in the front with two men dressed in black. They slid open the side door of the van where Alex and Gigi were thrown into.

"Let's go."


	15. Chapter 15

Alex and Gigi were both sitting in chairs which were back to back with their hands handcuffed behind them. They were in a dark room with one dim light hanging from the ceiling.

"You made this too hard." the man said, pacing between Alex and Gigi.

"Why?" Gigi whimpered. "Why was it necessary to kidnap us!"

"Because, there was a spark between us Gigi, and I know you felt it too. Then I saw you with, _him_. I found you in the restaurant in hopes of winning you back, but you wouldn't have me. I had a back-up plan in case something like _this_," he said looking at Alex, "happened."

"Then why am I here?" Alex asked irritated.

"Because I didn't need you getting in the way, which you seem to be good at."

"Please let us go." Gigi cried, straining against the handcuffs. Tears began streaming down her face, getting the man's attention.

"Sssh, don't cry my dear." he walked up to her face and placed his hand on her cheek. She stayed completely still as he wiped away her tears, only causing more to escape her eyes.

"Get away from her!" the man quickly grabbed the gun from his belt and hit Alex across the face with the barrel.

"Stop!" Gigi yelled.

"Why, so you can run back into his arms?"

"No, I just wish you'd stop."

"Why Gigi, why should I stop?" the man walked back over in front of Gigi and knelt down until their faces were inches apart. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look into the eyes of this man. Her lip was slightly quivering as she whispered, "Because I want you to?"

"That's not good enough Gigi. Make me stop."

Gigi knew what he wanted her to do, but her body physically wouldn't allow her. "I don't know how." she whispered acting like she was clueless.

"Kiss me-"

"Gigi don't do it." Alex said desperately.

"SHUT UP!" the man yelled still facing Gigi. She opened her eyes and stared at his pale lips.

"Please don't make me."

"I won't make you do anything Gigi." he said, standing back up and returning to his earlier position in front of Alex. "But if you want to-" he hit Alex again with the gun, "I'm sure it would make two people happier."

"Fine." she whispered, feeling the urge to vomit.

"Excuse me?" the man had obviously heard her for he walked back in front of her and placed his face inches from hers.

"I'll kiss you." Gigi said crying. She stretched her neck out and met his cold, lifeless lips. She pulled away but the man grabbed her hair and his lips met hers again with an eagerness that was not far from violence **(I do realize that's pretty much the exact same line from Eclipse)**. She could tell he had been waiting to do this for a long time, and she could also tell that he was not going to give her up. Because her hands were tied she couldn't resist, and though she tried to struggle free his strong hold on her hair made her stop. She tried to scream but his lips muffled the noise.

"That's enough!" Alex yelled. "Let go of her! She obviously is not enjoying that! You're going to hurt her!" he remembered how she told him she wanted someone to treat her like porcelain, but this man was not respecting her at all.

"I'm not finished." He said between his violent kisses. But then he stopped, backing up at looking at Gigi who was hysterically crying. "This isn't right."

"Obviously!" Alex yelled.

"Shut up! I mean, the restraints. Gigi, I can feel your passion for me but the handcuffs are restraining you." If Gigi wasn't in such a bad position she would have laughed at the man's comment, but instead more tears welled up in her eyes.

"There's no way for you to leave, I have a gun, and if you try to escape I'll just shoot this one here." he said pointing his gun to Alex. "You wouldn't try to leave, would you?"

"No, no, of course not." Gigi said, wanting the uncomfortable handcuffs to be taken away. The man nodded and walked behind her, pulling the key from his pocket and unlocking the handcuffs. When they fell to the ground Gigi started rubbing her wrists which had a red ring around them.

"Now-" the man said eagerly grabbing Gigi's waist and thrusting his lips onto hers. He backed her up to the wall and threw her against it. His lips moved across her sternly and unforgiving. He seemed so desperate to have her, breathing in her scent and not even taking a breath. She pushed against his chest with her hand but her attempts were weak and useless. He grabbed handfuls of her hair and pulled them, causing her to wince in pain.

"This is all I wanted." he whispered. "I want you." he continued to quench his lustful thirst, then stopped.

"Why aren't you kissing back?"

"What?"

"Kiss me!" he shook her shoulders violently until she said she would.

"Well?" he waited as she slowly closed the void between them, but he pulled back before their lips met.

"Really Gigi? Why don't you kiss me like you did in my apartment?" he laughed.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be, just fix it." she tried again, this time crashing their lips together and grabbing his curly hair. He grabbed the cloth of her dress around the waist, wishing he could tear it off. She moved her hands from his hair to his pockets as he moved his hand to her neck. She rested her head on his shoulder as his lips ventured her neck.

"That's good. I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered into the hollow of her throat. He immediately stopped and left the room, closing and locking the door behind him. Gigi slid down and buried her face in her hands, crying.

"I have the key." she whispered into her hands.

"What?" Alex asked, his eyes glued on Gigi. She looked up with a hint of a smile on her face, holding up a familiar key.

"While we were, kissing, I was able to get the key from his pocket." Gigi walked over to Alex and unlocked his handcuffs. She freed his hands and he stood up.

"Oh Gigi." he cried, pulling her into him. She slid her arms into his jacket as he rubbed her back. "I'm so sorry." he said into her hair.

"I feel awful." she said. "I feel, dirty."

"No." he put his hand on the back of her head and held her tighter. "But we need to get out of here. Do you think that key works on the door too?"

"Probably." she handed him the key and held onto his arm as he made his way to the door. She held her breath as he twisted the key.

"It worked." Alex stated in a daze. "It worked!" he pushed the door open and looked around. When he saw no one there he grabbed onto Gigi's hand and led her behind him. There was a flight of stairs that led up to a door which led to the man's living room. He was watching TV with the gun sitting on the table beside him.

"Shhh." Alex put his finger to his mouth and pointed to the man. Gigi nodded and they crawled to the front door. Alex quietly pushed it open while Gigi bit her lip. When it was fully opened they both ran out.

"Where do you think you're going?" a voice asked from behind him. The man held up the gun and shot Alex.


	16. Chapter 16

"He lost a lot of blood, but he was lucky he got shot in the leg. He will have to wear a cast for a long time and use crutches for a little while which means he's going to need constant care. M'am, he was very lucky." The doctor put his hand on Gigi's shoulder as he nodded, then left the room. She was sitting in an extremely uncomfortable plastic chair by Alex's hospital bed. He had been unconscious for a few hours but was expected to wake up soon.

It was eleven thirty at night and Gigi was curled up in her chair. Alex slowly opened his eyes seeing her in her peaceful state. He couldn't help but smile, however this expression was only replaced by confusion.

"Where am I?" he mumbled. Gigi jumped and looked over at him.

"Oh my goodness, Alex you're awake!" Gigi threw her arms around his neck laughing.

"Where am I?" Gigi sat back into her chair rubbing her eyes.

"You're in the hospital. You got shot in the leg." Alex looked down at his leg which was in a cast and nodded.

"Oh, yeah. What happened to-"

"He's in jail." Gigi assured him. "Alex, I was so scared that you had- died." Gigi trailed off.

"Come here."

"What?" Gigi looked at him. He scooted over and let her lay beside him. He wrapped his arm around her and she cuddled into his side.

"The doctor said you're going to have to be under constant care when you return home." she said. "You can have a nurse watch over you."

"But I don't want a nurse."

"Alex, you can't be alone-"

"I never said I wanted to be alone, I just don't want a nurse watching over me. They make me feel uncomfortable."

"Then who would make you feel comfortable?"

"You."


	17. Chapter 17

**So I'm pretty sure no one is reading this story and I realize I'm kind of dragging it on so I'm going to try and end it soon. **

"I'm sorry you had to move all your stuff, I know it's a pain, but I feel more comfortable here."

"No, it's fine." Gigi said dragging her suitcases into Alex's apartment. "I'm happy you wanted me to help you. I feel like all of this is my fault anyway, so helping you makes me feel a little better."

"Gigi. it's not your fault." Alex laid his crutches on his couch and slowly sat down, wincing. Gigi dropped her bags and ran over to him.

"Oh my goodness, are you ok? Are you in pain, do I need to get your medicine, should I call the doctor-"

"Gigi, calm down, I'm fine." Alex said. Gigi let out the breath she had been holding and went to get her bags.

"Where should I put my stuff?" she asked, holding her stuff.

"In my room. You know where it is." he grabbed the remote and turned the TV on. Gigi looked at him shocked, her mouth agape.

"Your room?" she choked out.

"Yeah, something wrong?" he turned around so he was looking at her.

"Um, well- no. That's- fine." Gigi nervously said. Alex just shrugged his shoulders and went back to watching TV and Gigi put her stuff in his room. When she walked back out to his living room Alex looked back at her.

"You know one of the things I missed the most when I came back here when your mom left?"

"What?" Gigi eagerly asked.

"Your cooking. You were a _great_ cook, and the food was some of the best I've ever had."

"Really?" Gigi asked blushing.

"Yeah." Gigi smiled and walked into his kitchen. "What do you want?"

"I'm not really picky, anything will do." Gigi nodded and looked through his kitchen, seeing what she had to work with. "What about-" she trailed off, "Ummm, what about- here! Does chicken alfredo sound good?"

"Sounds great." Alex mumbled, eyes still glued on the screen.

"Oo-k." Gigi replied, annoyance seeping from her words. Alex didn't seem to notice and continued watching TV.

"Do you want to eat at the table?" Gigi asked.

"Can we just eat over here?" Alex never looked away from the screen while Gigi rolled her eyes.

"Sure." she handed him his plate then waited in front of him. His legs were laid across the couch where she expected to sit, but he didn't budge.

"Um, Gigi."

"Yeah, sorry. I'll just, eat at the table." she walked away sluggishly and sat down, playing with her alfredo angrily. When they both were done eating she cleaned up and changed into her pajamas. When she walked into his bedroom his was laying on the bed.

"Hey." he said, completely oblivious to the fact that she was upset.

"Hi." she stated coldly. She went and lay down on her side of the bed, putting a large void between them. Alex quickly crossed that void though, and immediately started kissing her.

"What are you doing?" she asked against his lips. She wasn't resisting, but was quite confused.

"What do you think?" he asked, beginning to unbutton her shirt.

"Wait, I thought you said we could take this slow." Gigi asked, pushing him away.

"Well, I changed my mind." he went back to unbuttoning the buttons which she had re-buttoned.

"Wait- stop. I don't want-"

"But I do." Gigi threw Alex off her and jumped off the bed.

"What's wrong with you?" Gigi yelled quickly grabbing her bags. "You know, I believed you. I really thought you were different. Good luck finding a nurse!"

"Oh come on Gigi-"

"Don't _ever_ talk to me again!" Gigi yelled storming out of his apartment.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hey Bill, it's Gigi."

"Hey Gigi, I'm really sorry but Alex never gave me your number."

"Oh, it's fine."

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight?"

"Oh, yeah, I'd love to."

"Pick you up at eight?"

"Sounds great."

"Bill, you are a great guy." Gigi said tearing off a piece of her bread and dipping it in her soup.

"Well, you are a great girl. I've never met anyone like you." Bill charmingly smiled at Gigi making her cheeks turn a deep shade of red.

"So, I thought you and Alex were, you know, an item."

"No, no. Definitely not." Gigi tried to change the subject, which worked, and started talking to Bill about his life.

"Wow, you had an interesting childhood." Gigi said laughing. Bill started laughing too, but stopped.

"What is he doing here?" Bill said looking towards the door. Gigi looked behind her to see Alex walking through the door, looking around until he saw her. He started walking her way so she quickly looked away and covered her face.

"I don't know." Gigi whispered.

"Gigi we need to talk." Alex said standing beside Gigi's chair.

"Oh really, and what do you need to possibly say?"

"I was wrong. I don't know what I was thinking, or doing, and I'm sorry."

"Well you should have thought about that before. Alex, I gave you my heart. I trusted you with it, but you've broken it so many times."

"Gigi, please."

"No Alex, you had plenty of chances. Come on Bill, let's go." Gigi walked behind Bill out the door and to the street. Bill was calling for a taxi when Alex grabbed Gigi's arm.

"Bill, Gigi and I need to talk. You go on, I'll make sure I get her home safe." Bill nodded due to his timid nature and got in the taxi. When it pulled away Alex started talking.

"Gigi, I was wrong. I honestly don't know what I was thinking. I _want_ to take it slow with you because you're different. You mean more to me than all those other women I used to waste my time with. Gigi, please forgive me. I'll do anything."

"Alex, I kept giving you chances. I kept believing that you had changed, but I should have known. A wise person once told me that I am the rule," Alex looked at Gigi and licked his lips. He wanted to show her that he had changed and that she was not the rule, "and I have to stop thinking that guys will change. I have to stop thinking that-" she was cut off by Alex desperately smashing their lips together. He ran his hair through her hair and rubbed the side of her face with his thumb. He then slowly slid his lips up and kissed her upper lip while she kissed his bottom one.

"I'm the exception." she whispered smiling.

Alex looked at her. "You are my exception." he whispered. This time they both went in for the kiss. Gigi wrapped her arms around Alex's neck and Alex hugged her closer to him.

_3 you are my exception 3_


End file.
